B1 battle droid
|Gender = Masculine programming |Sensor Color = Black |Height = 1.91 meters |Armaments = *E-5 blaster rifle''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *SE-14 blaster pistol *Thermal Detonator''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' |aff = *Trade FederationStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Republic Outland Regions Security Force''Rogue Planet'' *Geonosian Industries *Techno Union *Trade Union *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Separatist Droid ArmyStar Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Separatist holdouts |image = }} B1 battle droids or commonly known as Battle Droids were battle droids that made up the backbone of the Trade Federation Droid Army and the Separatist Droid Army. They were the successor of both the HKB-3 hunter-killer droid and their upgraded cousins, the OOM-series battle droids. B1s were perhaps the most numerous—and expendable—soldiers in galactic history, and, unlike most organic soldiers, they were capable of action in hostile environments like underwater or in space. They were designed, for the most part, to defeat their enemies through sheer numbers, not through their ability to think (they were very vulnerable to tricks) and utilize combat skills. The B1 battle droid was frequently used as a soldier for the Trade Federation. In almost every battle involving the Trade Federation there were B1s. Early battles involving the droids required a control mainframe for the droids to "think" from, but this was mostly removed post-Battle of Naboo after an attack destroyed the mainframe stationed there, resulting in all the droids on the planet shutting down. Characteristics The B1 battle droid had a straight body and a long neck, which was destined to look like a Nemoidan skeleton, to strike fear into the hearts of enemies. History Trade Federation Battle Droids first appeared with the Trade Federation on their way to take over Naboo. They were controlled by a ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship orbiting the planet while they took over it. They were stored inside Multi-Troop Transports and Trade Federation troop carriers for the invasion. Once they reached Naboo, several B1 Battle Droids deployed and took over the capital. Many of the Naboo people were taken prisoner by these Droids, and then some of them were executed. Vulture Droids also participated during the invasion under Battle Droids command. Battle Droid.]] Battle Droids were attacked by Padme and the other Naboo people as they tried to escape. Once they escaped, Nute Gunray planned an attack on the Gungans because they were prepared for battle. After the Battle at the Grassy Plains, the Battle Droids were no longer used for Droid Control as the Separatist created a new factory after losing the battle. Before the Clone Wars Before the Clone Wars, B1 Battle Droids were being made at a Droid Factory on the planet Geonosis. Wat Tambor's new B2 Super Battle Droids were also used and created with the B1's inside the factory. First Battle of the Clone Wars During the First Battle of Geonosis, B1 Battle Droids were painted pinkish to blend in with the planet as they fought the Clones alongside B2 Super Battle Droids and W-series Droidekas. After the Separatists lost this battle, they went back to painting the Battle Droids beige color and that's how they remained throughout the Clone Wars era. Clone Wars s fighting on Christophsis.]] B1 Battle Droids were not very smart during the Clone Wars era. They were pretty stupid which was why their commanders and generals got fed up with them, and then later destroyed some of them. Grievous sometimes got annoyed with B1s and destroyed them. Later, after the Confederacy of Independent Systems was losing, Yoda told Grievous to keep the battle droids. During the Clone Wars, many new models of the B1 were made. Several of them were equipped with other weapons such as jetpacks for Rocket Battle Droids, firefighting B1s, and even assassin droids. They fought throughout the Clone Wars but were still easily destroyed by Sith or Clone Troopers. End of Clone Wars and 2 B1s before the Battle of Utapau.]] In 19 BBY, B1 and B2 battle droids fought bravely for the Separatist New Order and killed many Clone Troopers participating in battles such as the Battle of Coruscant and the Battle of Utapau. At the end of the Clone Wars, all battle droids were shut down, including B1s. After the Confederacy of Independent Systems lost and the Galactic Empire won, several B1s were used for the Separatist holdouts trying to bring back peace to the CIS. Notes & References External Link Category:CIS Battle droids